Fallen Again
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: "The end is here... and it's angry..." Spyro is taking on a new set of enemies, ones that will rip the fabric of time. But can Spyro stop the end of the world? Rated M for violence, language, and some sexual reference.


**Please review and enjoy. **

FALLEN AGAIN

PROLOGUE: THE BEASTS WAKEN

The day finally ended with the feast that was diner and everyone went to their rooms to lounge around in a few new gained pounds and sleep or do whatever else. The guards were the only things that lined the hallways and they didn't speak as Spyro and Sparx past them.

"Cheery bunch aren't they." Sparx observed.

"Don't be rude." Spyro replied, giving the guards an apologetic look.

"What? They don't hear or feel anything." Sparx said, motioning to the vacantly staring guards.

"They're they new ones, they could be nervous." Spyro scolded.

"Watch!" Sparx said and flew up to one's face. He threw and punch into its cheek. It continued staring as Sparx came back to Spyro. "See?"

"Right, Sparx. Right." Spyro sighed and continued walking.

"Are you saying something about my strength?" Sparx asked crossly.

"Not at all."

"You better not be."

Spyro chuckled at his fake brother's threat. Sparx knew he was weak but liked to be full of himself. They continued down the hall. He could hear the other Elder Guardians snoring loudly as they usually did. Sparx rolled his eyes but Spyro was soothed a little. He felt safe with them. The dark master was gone but still. He had Cynder here too. He felt even better with her here.

"All they do now is sleep." Sparx said, breaking Spyro's thoughts.

"Well they are old." The purple dragon argued.

"Old are we?" Said a familiar voice.

They turned to see Iginitus standing there. They hadn't even heard him come out of his room.

"No I didn't mean-…" Spyro said a little embarrassed.

"It's quite alright, Spyro. Can I speak to you?" Iginitus chuckled.

"Sure."

Spyro and Sparx began moving forward but Iginitus cleared his throat and motioned to Sparx with his eyes.

"I think this is private." Spyro said looking to his brother.

"Oh sure." Sparx said indignantly and flew off mumbling something about how he was left out of everything.

"Come." Iginitus said motioning with his head and walking into the room. Spyro followed and sat down on the floor as the Elder dragon closed the door with his tail. When he turned, worry was twisted in his face.

"What's up?" Spyro asked, cocking his head.

"We have a big problem." Iginitus said, looking at the closet across the room with concern.

"What is it?"

"Well… before we can talk about this, you have to either agree to be involved in this or not."

"Why ask me now?"

"Because this is serious. This isn't anything like Malefor. It's much worse."

"I take it I'm like a prophecy again?"

"Not exactly."

"Huh?" Spyro asked, confused at this.

"The prophecy for this is that the world will be destroyed."

"There's gotta be someone to stop it!"

"Not in the prophecy. But I can't tell you anymore unless you swear in."

"Why can't you give me any details?"

"Because-…" Iginitus was cut off by a bang from the closet.

The door rattled and whatever was inside growled low in its throat if it had one. Spyro stared at the closet and then looked back to the Guardian.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"You must swear to know."

"But…" Spyro trailed off, worry eating at his stomach. "The purple dragons are the most powerful of all beings! Whatever it is, I should be able to stop it, right?"

"I'm sorry, Spyro." Iginitus said, bowing his head and then looking back at the young dragon. "You have to swear."

"Okay," Spyro said, placing his clawed hand on his chest. "I swear."

"Okay." Iginitus sighed. "I don't want to push you into this. You can back away if you want."

"I know too much."

"Very well." Iginitus said and looked into the purple dragon's eyes. "This prophecy is for the end of the world."

"What?"

"What is in that closet has finally awakened and has the power of the nine circles of hell."

"What is it?"

"I can't describe it. You'll have to see it for yourself." Iginitus said and turned to the door.

He closed his eyes and after a deep breath, he blew fire into four holes on the sides of the closet. There was a clanking noise like metal being unhinged or a mechanism opening and the door shook a little. The thing inside growled and some kind of substance leaked out from under the door. Iginitus went and opened the closet. The thing inside didn't come out of the shadows. It stayed in and not even a glimmer of pupils could be seen. It made a squeaking noise and came out of the darkness.

The thing was blind apparently but it could sense them, Spyro could tell. Its eyes were whitish gray, and the flesh around them was red and puffy. The thing had a hard shell crest, and under the crest was its mouth, loaded with teeth. Foul smelling liquid was leaking from its mouth and Spyro could tell weather it was saliva or poison. The rest of the body seemed scrawny, the pale flesh pulled tightly over the bones, which jutted out and clacked together as the thing stepped out of the closet. Its eyes, which rested right under the crest were focused on Spyro and Iginitus and its long sharp claws on its fingers were scrapping together as if in anticipation.

"It can speak but we can't understand it." Iginitus said.

It growled some drabble of language, in a strange tongue and the thing took a step closer. It let a long, fat tongue fall out between its teeth and it spat more drawl at them. It seemed angry but that could be a false emotion.

"Where'd it come from?" Spyro asked, not taking his eyes off the thing.

"It broke a riff in the ground, in a cave and came out."

"Of where?"

"Hell I imagine."

"How'd you capture it?"

"We didn't."

"What?"

"It surrendered," Iginitus said. "It isn't ready to destroy anything yet or so it seems. It apparently is waiting for something. You can greet it if you want. It won't attack you."

"I'll pass." Spyro said, giving the creature a strange look and a cock of his head.

It cocked its head in return and growled, sounding sort of like what Spyro had said. Spyro and Iginitus looked at each other and then back at the creature.

"I'll… pass…" I said in a gasping voice.

It then retreated into the darkness of the closet.

"The beasts… have… awakened…" It said and the door shut and locked.


End file.
